This invention relates to a garment, and in particular to protective trousers for use by divers.
When using a dry suit for diving the entire suit is filled with air, because the suit is used as a buoyancy compensator. The dry suited diver must remain in the horizontal or head up position. In the inverted position, the diver tends to float to the surface upside down which is unsafe. It is often difficult to create sufficient momentum to right the body. The fast flow of air to the feet tends to blow off the diver's flippers or fins, and without fins it is virtually impossible to retain mobility. Moreover the uncontrolled inverted position often causes rapid ascent, which is potentially dangerous for sport and commercial divers.
Obviously, there exists a need for some form of protection against the problem outlined above. The object of the present invention is to meet such need.